Unwanted
by SujuSnsdShineeFreak1829
Summary: Sakura,ino,hinata,tenten and temari ran away because they felt that they were useless,weak,stupid and unwanted. What if they ran into akatsuki and actually join them,what would happen? will love blossom? would they feel the same? read to find out!


Sakura's pov

It was a dark,cold misty night. Actually,it was already midnight but i didn't care. i packed my 'runaway' bag with my clothes and stuff. i zipped it and hanged it on my shoulder. Before i left my room,i noticed my team's photo. i walked over to it and decided to put it inside my bag and bring it with me. i walked to my door and opened it realizing that the girls were waiting for me.

"time to get moving." Tenten softly whispered. "oh yeah,time for the adventure of my life!" ino excitedly but quietly and softly shouted so that only us can hear. "l-let's go b-before someone catches us!"hinata said worriedly. "ok!" me,ino and tenten whispered. "temari's meeting us at the cherry blossom valley lake at one so we better hurry up and get our asses moving!" i said

jumped up to my house's roof and then jumped roof by roof until we jumped over the gates. "phew,lucky no one noticed us." ino sighed relieved as we jumped from tree-to-tree."don't be so sure ino,what if someone saw us?" I scolded her. "chillax kura,it's midnight..who would be so damn stupid enough to be awake in midnight?" Tenten said. "what's chillax?" i

asked her. "oh,it's a combination i put for chill + relax=chilax." she joked. "hehe,cool combination." ino and me giggled. "y-yes but i think we reached our target already." hinata said as she stopped. We stopped too and gazed in awe as we took in the scene infront of us. There were cherry blossom trees everywhere,the grass was green and stone paths were in the middle.

we walked to the lake that looked oh so beautiful. "wow,it's so beautiful! your so lucky your named after a beautiful flower,sakura!" ino exclaimed in awe and amazement. "it looks like spring here.." i said in awe as cherry blossom petals dropped down from the trees and looked as if it were raining of cherry blossoms. The lake,however,was as beautiful as the garden. It's water

was dark healthy blue with pale had a waterfall and a cave behind the waterfall. "ah,sorry to keep you waiting. it's so beautiful here isn't it?" a familiar voice said from behind turned around to face temari. "hey temy!" ino exclaimed running up to her and hugging her. "h-hey mari-chan!" hinata said smiling. "hey temari!" me and tenten both said grinning at

the same time. "hey iny,nata-chan,tennie and kura!" she greeted us grinning. "let's camp here for awhile and continue our runaway tomorow." i said yawning. "yeah,your right. i'm exhausted!" ino complained yawning. "let's sleep.." i said yawning again and walked over under a cherry blossom tree. i took my bag and placed it on the floor.i put my head down on my bag

and slept. The next day,hinata shaked me gently to wake up. "s-sakura-chan,wake up. it's 9 am in the morning and we have to get out of here and continue our runaway." she explained. i woke up and yawned. i sat up,rubbed my eyes,nodded to hinata,walked over to the lake and washed my fake and brushed my teeth. i took my bag and we left the place and continued

running. We suddenly stopped when we sensed a nearby chakra but i was no ordinary chakra,it was an akatsuki member's chakra. "whoever you are,get our ass out of hiding!" i shouted angrily looking around. "i'm here silly." a voice suddenly spoke from above. i looked up to see a dark blonde haired guy with his bangs covering his left eye. "and i'm here!" a third person

voice giggled. i turned to the opposite tree to see a orange swirled mask guy with black naruto-like hair sitting on one of the branches. i lookedd at their suit and smirked. "akatsuki." i said still smirking. "hm,we were actually finding you people. We need medic nins and people. and leader-sama told us to get you girls,looks like it'll be hell lot easier." The blond one said

smirking. "Hm,we'll join you brother. We finally get to meet." Ino said smirking. _b-brother? **ino had a brother? **you mean 'have' a brother,they look like twins **but he's probably older than ino **wait,i'll ask her and why the hell are you here? i thought you were gone! **you still haven't let go of your older self sakura,that's why i am here AND i am your INNER SOUL **oh,watever_

I looked at ino confusingly and oddly. "you have a twin?" i asked. "no! he's not my twin! he's my older brother,he's a year older than me!" she said annoyed. i just blinked. "oh,ok..you guys look ALOT the same. he's a male version of ino,and ino is a male version of him!" i said in my teasing voice. "so pig-san,angel flower-chan,bunbun-san and fan-san want's to join akatsuki?"

the one who spoke third person said. "yep,and what is up with the nickname? it's weapon-san not bunbun!" Tenten said angrily,her hands on her hips. "oh,gomenasai! tobi is sorry,he didn't mean to make you upset,tobi's a good boy!" He apologized. We giggled because he sounded so cute! "hn,it's ok." She said grinning. "yay,b-i mean weapon-san forgave me!" he said

standing up and began to dance in joy. Unfortunately,he lost his balance and fell to the ground butt-first. "ow,tobi's butt hurts." He said as he stood up and dust off the dirt on his cloak. I giggled because he looked so really cute. "hehe,becareful!" i said to him. "haii!" He said grinning from inside his mask. "let's get moving or else leader-sama will be angry." ino's brother said.

"hai d.." Before mask guy could continue,Ino's brother glared at him that made him stop what ever he was going to say. He did some handsigns and poof! there infront of us was a large,white bird. They hopped on and then gestured us to hop on too. So,we followed him and hopped on it. We took off and we were flying high in the sky.

~When they reach akatsuki base~

The base was inside an invisble cave that only the akatsuki members could activate it. We walked to the leader's office. "hm,your fast deidara,tobi." He said as he turned his chair to face us. He had orange naruto-like hair,orange eyes and piercings like everywhere. "I'm pein and i'm the akatsuki leader. deidara and tobi,go away your dismissed." He said looking at the both.

"hai." was all they said and walked out the door. "hmph,i got you here because we are in-need of an medic-nin which is perfect for you two." He explained as he looked at me and hinata. "and i also need girls here because my partner,konan is kind of..different lately. and i think that only girls can understand that so i need you three to help her." he said looking at

ino,tenten and temari. We all nodded in agreement. "before i let you join akatsuki,how are we to prove your loyalty to us?" He said looking at us straight in the eyes. "We personally want to join akatsuki. People in konoha are mean and never even care about us. They all say we are too weak and useless and stuff but hello! i'm tsunade's appritiance!" **_(dunno how to _**

**_spell,hehe)_** I said angrily and annoyed at konoha. "hm,fine but if you betray our trust,your dead meat." He said seriously. "konan?" He said to no one. "yes pein?" A voice awnsered from the shadows and then a girl stepped out of the shadows. She had blue hair with an origami flower,blue eyes and a piercing on her chin. "show them their room and wait,before you go

i will tell you who is your partner. What is you guys name?" he said. "i'm ino,this is temari the sand chick,tenten the b..i mean weapon chick,hinata the shy one and sakura the out-of-this-world strength and medic skills." Ino explained smiling. " and sakura are partners. Temari and ino are partners and tenten,you are partners with sasori." He said.

"huh..wait,WHAT? i thought i killed that guy with lady chiiyo already!" i said with mix feelings. angry,confused and shocked. "he's a puppet,sakura. After the month you killed him,he was revived and came back here. no more questions." he said dismissing us. we all just nodded our head and walked out of the door to our rooms. "Hi,i'm konan pein's partner AND bestfriend."

She introduced. "hi,you know our names already right?" temari asked. "yes i do." she awnsered back politely smiling at us. "ok,here is tenten and sasori's room. wait a minute." she said as she knocked on the wooden door that had 'sasori' carved on it. A red haired man with dark red eyes. He was wearing the akatsuki cloak but i knew that he had no clothes on under it.

"sasori,this is your new partner,tenten." Konan said coldly at him then friendly and gently pushed tenten inside. "no fighting." konan said winking while sasori just grumbled. "ok this is your room,ino and temari." she said stopping at a door. Ino opened it,they went inside,nodded at her and closed the door. We walked to the room beside it and hinata gladly opened the

door. we went inside,thanked konan and closed the door. There were two separate beds. One was green and one was dark blue. Hinata took the dark blue and i took the green bed. On both beds were our akatsuki cloak. i sat on my bed,unpacked my things,took a short shower,wore something then put on the cloak. Hinata did the same. Someone knocked on our door

and i opened it to reveal konan. "come inside." i said smiling at her. "thanks." she said smiling back as she made her way to my bed and sat on it. Me and hinata sat beside her. "so,how are thing going?" She asked us. "pretty well." Me and hinata both said at the same time. "umm,konan?" "yes?" "can we change our names and looks please? they are probably looking

for us now and we might encounter them. i don't really want them to know we joined akatsuki." She just nodded her head in agreement. "so what's your name gonna be,guys?" she asked us. Before i could say anything,someone knocked on the door again. Hinata went to open it this time. Ino,tenten and temari came in and sat on my bed. "hey guys,what'cha talkin

bout?" Ino asked us grinning as hinata closed the door and sat on her place. "we were talking about changing our names. anyway,my name would be chisaki mori. Chisaki still means blossoms but it's thousand blossoms." i said grinning. "mine is hamako iwatoshi. hamako means the child of the beach and i love beaches! oh and me and deidara are sisters and

brothers!" ino giggled. "mine is isako miyazaki. Isako means 'this sand child'." Temari said winking. "m-mine is Hoshimi mori. hoshimi means 'starlight' and me and sakura-chan are adopted." hinata said looking at me for permission. i just grinned at her and nodded. she smiled back at me. "now,looks!" konan suddenly said. "umm..is this ok?" i said as i thought of

what i wanted to look then i did some handsigns and poof! my looks were not the same anymore. My hairstyle was straight and silky. It's colour was red. My eyes changed for emerald green to royal blue. My face and body has also changed that you couldn't even recognize who i am anymore. "wow,you really did change! let me try,let me try!" Ino excitedly giggled then

did the same handsigns i did. Her hair was dark and dirty blonde like her brother's and it hang loose around her waist. Her eyes were light blue like her brother's also,her face and body also changed. "omg,that is so cool! you look so much like your bro! now it's my turn!" temari exclaimed as she did the handsign and then poof! Her hair colour was middle yellow. The sides

hang loosely and ended at her arms and it was tied into a ponytail. Her eyes were golden honey and her face and body changed.. "now,it's my turn." Tenten said calmly then did the jutsu. Her face and body changed,her hair was still silky chocolate brown but it was now tied into a low pigtail. Her eyes were hazel brown. "w-wow,my turn." hinata shyly said then did the

jutsu. Her face and body changed,her hair was aqua blue and it was tied into pigtails that ended at her knee. Her eyes were jade green but it was still pupiless. "wow,this is so cool man!" i said as we poofed back to our original looks. "haha,they probably won't notice it's us!" ino chuckled. "yea,we do look kinda convincing!" temari snorted. "poor wouldn't know

what will hit them." hinata said chuckling with ino. "yea,i agree with you all." Me and konan said together. "i'm hungry,let's go to the canteen!" Ino complained. "yea,i'm starving! konan,you lead the way!" temari agreed. "ok and you'll meet the other akatsuki guys too." konan grinned as we walked out the door and towards the canteen. She opened the doors and

every eyes were on us as we walked in. We walked towards the boys table and konan started introducing us to them and them to us. "hi guys,this is our new members. this is ino,sakura,temari and tenten." she said pointing at each of us. "this is zetsu,he's a carnivore and yes he eats meat." she started as she stared at a guy that looked like a venus flytrap.

One part of him was black and the other was white. "This is hidan,the jashin religion and immortal one." she said pointing at a dude with white hair and violet orbs. "i thought shikamaru killed him already?" ino said sounding confused. "he's immortal,ino. even if he dies,he will just be reborned." konan said in a matter-of-fact tone. "oh,ok." ino said blinking.

"this is deidara,you probably know him well already ino." konan said winking at her. She just rolled her eyes. "this is kakuzu,sasori and..tobi." she said muttering the last part. "Hi! nice to meet you,tobi is tobi!" the guy named 'tobi' squealed. "aww,he's so cute sakura!" ino giggled. i just rolled my eyes at her. Whenever she sees cute things,she turns immature.

* * *

Ok finish! hope you enjoyed it,i really worked hard for it even though it only took me 2 days to finish it. yesterday and 2day


End file.
